You Can Try to Resist
by Nanicane
Summary: She had only come along because Gandalf asked her to, there was no personal gain or glory in it for her. A battle hardened warrior who thinks she has no weakness finds that when it comes to her heart, she is fighting a losing battle, especially where it involves the Heirs of Durin.
1. Meeting at the Hobbit Hole

**I know I have other stories that I need to be paying attention to but I can't get this story out of my head! It's been awhile since I actually put out something entirely new, it's only been rewrites. **

**Anywho, onward.**

I hope you enjoy this story.

Stars lit the little village of The Shire as dwarves were spotted slowly coming to Bag End, home of Bilbo Baggins. The hour was growing late when Gandalf came into view with a small band of dwarves making their way to Bag End whilst chattering amongst each other. A shadow moved towards the group swiftly, not making a sound until Gandalf stopped on the path. Shifting his eyes around him,

"Master Gandalf?" One of the dwarves asked as they all turned towards Gandalf.

"I do believe we have a visitor." Gandalf smiled as the shadowy figure came into the light.

"Gandalf." The hooded figure bowed before standing straight up and removing the hood.

Gandalf and the small group of dwarves looked upon a young woman, skin slightly tanned from the days outside, long ash brown hair with few small braids here and there and a face that Gandalf had heard many elven men in Rivendell say her face seemed to be carved from the elves of old. She wore what many rangers wore, cloaks to hide their faces and bodies from view and she was no exception. Her cloak was dark with an elm bow strapped over her upper body with a quiver of arrows upon her back.

"Allanna, my dear! It is nice of you to join us!" Gandalf laughed and the small band of dwarves seemed to relax a tad before one stepped forward.

He had a long mustache that hung over the sides of his mouth and past his chin with a strip of beard under his lip. He wore simple garb, brown leather tunic with a brown hat with the inside coated in gray fur and a mattock slung on his shoulder. His black hair came out of his hat and was braided so that it stood away from the front of his body. He had a twinkled in his eye that spoke of mischief and happiness,

"Good eve milady! Bofur, at your service." He took his hat off and bowed.

A rather round dwarf stepped forward and bowed,

"Bombur, at your service." His red beard was parted to show his chin and wound around his neck to lay on his chest in a finely braided plait.

"Oh, let us get to Bag End where I will learn all of your names then!" She laughed and shooed them all over to Bag End.

Once they came upon the house and the bell was rung, a rather perplexed hobbit opened the door and in tumbled all of the dwarves with Bombur on top of the pile. All of them griped and groaned as Gandalf and the woman leaned over so that Bilbo could see them

"Gandalf." Bilbo sighed and moved so that the dwarves could right themselves in his main hall.

The dwarves hurriedly went to help the others raid the pantry while Gandalf showed Allanna to the dining area and handed her plates as he laid down the forks, spoons and knives next to the plates then the dwarves brought in bowls and plates of wonderfully delicious looking food.

"Gandalf, have you brought another for our quest?" An older dwarf with white hair and a long white beard to match asked as he approached Gandalf but looking at the young Dúnadan woman.

"Balin, she is of the Dúnedain in Arnor." Gandalf whispered as he looked over at Allanna then back at Balin.

"Not often you see them or know if they are indeed a Dúnadan." Balin shrugged and went about filing mugs of brew for everyone with the wooden mugs provided by his brother Dwalin.

Allanna watched every dwarf, careful to memorize who they were or to introduce herself. Bombur walked out of the pantry with three blocks of cheese as Bilbo stood close to the pantry doorway but out of the way and told every dwarf that passed him with food to put it back. A smiled graced her face before she felt eyes on her, so she lifted her eyes and looked to see who might have been watching but could not see who had been watching her with the crowd of dwarves going back and forth with food.

"A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo asked Bombur but was ignored by the dwarf he spoke to.

"'Cheese knife'? He eats it by the block." Bofur told Bilbo as he passed him with a ham in his hands.

He then turned his sights on Glóin and his brother, Óin when they came into the hallway before the improvised dining area with chairs.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf? Ms. Allanna?" Gandalf and Allanna turned towards a dwarf who held a tray with a tea pot and two cups on it.

The dwarf seemed gentle and kindly with his gray beard and hair braided so wonderfully that Allanna wondered if he was royalty.

"Yes?" Gandalf looked back at the dwarf as Allanna moved towards the doorway.

"May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?" He smiled sincere and sweet.

"Oh yes. That would be lovely!" Allanna held out her hand graciously as he poured a cup and then gave the full tea cup to her.

"Oh, no, thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." With his answer, Dori left to fetch the wine Gandalf requested.

Allanna sipped on her tea as she helped move the food around to make room for the food that was still flooding in. Gandalf left the room and was close to hitting his head as two brother dwarves came in carrying a keg. One with dark brown hair starting to grow past his shoulders with no beard and the other with auburn blonde locks that were pushed from his face with several braided plaits to match his braided mustache that had silver clasps at the ends. She could hear Gandalf naming off the dwarves to count them all before one with wild black hair and an axe protruding from his forehead came up to him, speaking in dwarvish.

"You are quite right Bifur, we are missing one." Gandalf turned back towards the improvised dining area and moved to go inside before he was stopped by the tall, bald Dwalin who wore tattoos on his balding head and fur on his leather.

"He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Giving a wink to Gandalf and then moving away from the doorway.

Dori, having founded the wine, came to stand behind Gandalf with two small glasses of red wine. The glasses were small enough for a hobbits' or dwarfs' hand but not Gandalfs' hand.

"Mr. Gandalf? A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's got a fruity bouquet." Dori held the glass aloft and was thanked by Gandalf.

"Cheers." Gandalf downed the glass but was only slightly disappointed when he noticed that it had only been a mouthful.

The dwarves finally started to settle in and the feast started, the dwarves ate like they hadn't in months but Gandalf and Allanna actually used the plates and forks. She felt like she was in heaven with all of the delicious food before her, she already had a slice of pie, a thin slice of ham, some assorted cheeses and greens before she went back in for her second helping. Laughing and watching the dwarves throwing food into Bombur's waiting mouth. It was so gay and merry that she had forgotten why the company hadn't come to the Hobbit Hole. They threw food at each other while the blonde dwarf served the ale whilst walking on the table. With a biscuit in her mouth, she reached over and grabbed a tomato then a link of sausage before sitting back down,

"Who wants ale?" The blonde dwarf asked and she held her hand out for one, she was rewarded with the ale and thanked the dwarf.

"Ale on the count of three!" One shouted,

"One… two…Up!" Everyone took a long swig from their mug, and then set them down only to burst into laughter and belching.

"This is quite the gathering Gandalf." Allanna whispered to the gray wizard.

"Indeed!" He let out between laughs.

It was not long after that supper was finished and everyone began to find places to lean against or sit on for a well-deserved rest from eating heartily. Bilbo was in a fuss about the mess and the vast amount of dwarves,

"What should we do with this mess?" Allanna asked and another kindly looking dwarf, Ori stood up and went into the hallway.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Bilbo looked at him before the blonde dwarf came out of the room across the hall.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." The blond dwarf took the plate from Ori's hands, his brother came out of a room behind Gandalf just in time to catch the plate and throw it into the next room.

The dwarves made a game out of it that had Allanna laughing as she came to stand next to Gandalf. He looked in to see the dwarves pounding and hitting his cutlery together,

"Can you not do that?! You'll blunt them!" Bilbo yelled, Bofur laughed.

"You hear that lads? He said we'll blunt the knives!" Stomping their feet along with the cutlery.

"_Blunt the knives bend the forks." _The brown haired dwarf said as he tossed a plate to his brother,

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks." _ They sang then the others chimed in,

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth, tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor, splash the wine on every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl; pound them up with a thumping pole. When you're finished, if they are whole….Send them down the hall to roll!" _ All the while they sang, plates were soaring to Bifur as he caught them with expert hands, Bombur eating the scraps off of the plates and Bilbo running after almost every one that went flying to Bifur.

"_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" _The song finished, Bilbo came running back in and saw all of his plates stacked neatly on top of one another in several piles.

Everyone laughed merrily until a pounding was heard on the door, everyone looked down the hall to the door before Gandalf spoke up.

"He's here."

Gandalf and the company went towards the door, but it was Gandalf who opened it to reveal a dwarf man who lifted his stormy eyes to look up at the old wizard. His black hair fell down close to the middle of his back with very few braids, his black garb was that of royalty but he did not keep his beard long like others had. Allanna knew this dwarf only by hearsay; he was the rightful heir to the Kingdom Under the Mountain, Erebor.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find." He scolded Gandalf as he stepped inside the Hobbit Hole and began to unclasp his cloak.

"I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." His eyes found the dwarves in the doorway and gave them a quick, encouraging smile.

"Mark?" Bilbo pushed through the dwarven company to look at his door for signs of a mark.

"There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Squeezing through, he came looked at the door then moved as Gandalf closed it.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf confessed as Bilbo looked very cross with that singular action.

The dwarf who had just come in, removed his cloak completely but his shoulders were still covered in fur, not unlike Dwalin.

"Oh! Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin only moved towards Bilbo a few steps while the hobbit moved closer to greet the dwarf prince.

"So…this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin circled the hobbit,

"Pardon me?" Bilbo spat out with a look of confusion upon his face.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin's look was assessing as he circled the hobbit before coming to stand back in front of him, still with a critical eye.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know but I fail to see how that is relevant." Bilbo stood his ground against Thorin, looking mightily displeased at the line of questioning.

"Thought as much. Looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin looked up at Gandalf as he finished his statement as the dwarves behind him chuckled before showing their prince into the room where they had all been sitting not long ago.

Gandalf looked after Thorin as he was led away by the others and Bilbo could only look up at him before turning to look at Allanna who moved to stand by Gandalf.

"I did not expect this of Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf." Allanna pronounced as she shooed Bilbo into the next room.

Gandalf huffed irritatedly,

"Dwarves." The pair followed the path of the dwarves and came to sit in the room with Thorin as he was given a bowl of stew and a mug of ale. All of the dwarves sat down at the table with their eyes on Thorin while Allanna was aware that Thorin stared at her.

"What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin inquired; Thorin shoveled a spoon full of stew into his mouth and swallowed before speaking.

"Aye, Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Was Balin's answer.

"All of them!" The dwarves smiled at one another then looked back at Thorin.

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked as he turned towards Gandalf then to Thorin.

"Is Dáin with us?" Dwalin's face was unsure as he asked and his question was received with a sigh and a downcast look from Thorin.

"They will not come."

Allanna looked to Gandalf then to Thorin, this was not the news anyone wanted to hear. The Longbeards, Or Durin's Folk, had long since dreamed of reclaiming Erebor, their homeland, from Smaug the Golden. Gandalf had told her this much and hearing that Dáin Ironfoot would not come was a blow to the company.

"They say this quest is ours and our alone." Thorin took a swig of his ale dejectedly,

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo questioned as he came to stand next to Allanna.

Everyone looked at him then Allanna,

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf requested and Bilbo went to fetch a candle while Gandalf continued,

"Far to the east…over ranges and rivers… beyond woodlands and wastelands…lies a single, solitary peak." The wizard said as he unfolded a map and placed it in front of Thorin, Allanna moved next to Bofur to see the map while having to push her hair over her shoulder so Bofur could see the map clearly.

The map showed the Lonely Mountain, Erebor, where Smaug lay in wait as well as writing she had not seen before on the side, penned in red ink like the dragon was.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read as he hovered to the side of Thorin with a candle before placing it by the map, examining the map from over Thorin's shoulder for a moment before leaving the room.

Suddenly Glóin spoke up,

"Aye, Óin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Everyone groaned at the statement,

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Óin added.

"When the birds of yore return to Erebor…the reign of the beast will end." Quoted Óin then he looked to Thorin

"Uh…what beast?" Bilbo faced the dwarves and everyone looked through the door behind Thorin at the hobbit.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur told him and Allanna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo quickly retorted.

Ori stood up proudly,

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Dori pulled his brother back down to his seat while everyone half-heartedly agreed.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best…nor the brightest." Balin grumbled, his statement caused several to be disgruntled at him, asking who was he calling dim amongst other murmurs. Óin didn't even hear what Balin had said,

"We may be few in number but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf." The blond haired dwarf shouted,

"and you forget, we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" his dark haired brother added with everyone agreeing then looking over at Gandalf, even Allanna had believed the Grey Wizard would have killed at least a few dragons in his day.

"Oh, well…uh, no. I wouldn't say—"

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"Yes, how many Gandalf?" Allanna repeated with eyes going to her then Gandalf.

"What?" Gandalf looked about then back at Dori and Allanna.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked again while Gandalf took a puff of his pipe then coughed it up at the end of Dori's question, as if, to stall.

Dori had said something else before a few of the dwarves stood up and began to argue back and forth as poor Bilbo tried to interject, only to be ignored as Thorin stood up, shouted in dwarvish. Each dwarf sat back down before Thorin spoke.

"If we have read these signs do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east towards the mountain, assessing … wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance and take back Erebor?" Everyone hollered in agreement before Balin delievered grave news,

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin looked at Thorin in sadness.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Eyes were on Gandalf as when he spoke the last word, he made a key appear in his fingers.

Thorin's eyes glazed over as he looked at the key,

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father. By Thráin. For safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf handed Thorin the key and Thorin examined it.

"If there is a key…there must be a door." The blonde dwarf stated as he looked towards Thorin with a questioning gaze.

Gandalf used the mouth piece of his pipe to point at a red inked 'X' figure on the mountain on the map,

"The runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

"There's another way in." The dark haired dwarf patted his brothers' shoulder and smiled as he looked at everyone.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighed and pointed at the map with his finger.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But! There are others in Middle-Earth who can." Gandalf looked at Allanna then to Thorin who, in turn, looked up at him.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf gave Thorin a promising smile and was returned with a half-smile form the dwarven prince.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori nodded and looked at Bilbo,

"And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said as he looked at the map.

"And are you?" Glóin asked as he looked over at Bilbo.

"Am I what?" Bilbo looked to each of the dwarves then to Allanna with such a look of confusion that the young woman could only groan.


	2. Move Closer

**Back with chapter two! Enjoy!**

"Who are you?" Allanna was brought out of her thoughts by a deep voice as she sat on the bench outside of Bilbo's home, the dwarves were readying for an earyl start while Allanna sat outside, smoking longbottom leaf from the intricately carved pipe between her lips.

Looking up only just to see Thorin Oakenshield with his arms folded across his chest coming her way. Standing up quickly, she bowed to the dwarf who seemed puzzled by her actions. Sitting back down on the bench, she motioned for the man to sit next to her but he only moved to lean against the fence and examine her closely.

"What business does a woman have in this company?" Thorin spat out, Allanna only smiled as she leaned over and studied the King for a few moments.

"I am young...too young I would assume or would it be my gender that has you worried so?" Thorin glared at her for a moment,

"You look to have no skill about you. Too young to be out of Arnor." Allanna laughed, it seemed that Thorin Oakenshield did not know much about the Dúnedain.

"I am old enough Thorin Oakenshield. Not as old as you but I am old enough to accompany this company." Thorin Oakenshield seemed to not believe her words but he continued to study her thoroughly.

No hints of gray in her hair, young and beautiful face, she looked no older than twenty to his eyes. Her eyes held a wisdom he had not expected from a woman,

"I am sixty-three Thorin Oakenshield." Allanna grinned and laughed as he gave her an incredulous look,

"You may ask Gandalf, he has no cause to lie to you." Thorin slowly moved and sat next to her on the bench, his face mirroring the disbelief he felt in his mind.

"You are not much younger than Kili." Thorin remarked as he smiled for a few seconds, letting it fade into a soft frown.

"Kili is the dark haired one who resembles you, yes?" Allanna inquired and in turned she received a nod from the dwarf,

"Fili, the golden haired one, is his brother." Thorin added.

"And your heir." Thorin swung his head to look at her,

"I am not so young that I do not know what the metal beads in your hair and his beard means." Allanna puffed on her pipe a few more times before offering it to Thorin after she rubbed the tip on her cloak.

"It's longbottom leaf, best damn pipe weed you'll ever taste." Thorin was skeptical but after a few puffs, he had fallen in love with the pipe weed.

Thorin reluctantly gave the pipe back to its' owner then moved from the bench,

"We have an early start, you should get enough sleep for the journey ahead." Thorin received a nod in response and the exiled king went back into the hobbit hole.

Allanna finished smoking her longbottom leaf and leaned back on the bench, looking up at the moon as she thought about.

"This seat taken lass?" Looking up, her eyes met with Dwalin, a big brutish looking dwarf with tattoos upon his head.

Motioning for him to sit, the tall dwarf was given room on the bench to sit down on. Dwalin pulled out his pipe and lit it, puffing a few times to get the leaf inside nice and hot before settling into the bench, leaning back and relaxing his body. They sat in companionable silence for quite some time before Dwalin broke the silence,

"I'm none to keen about havin' ya in the company lass." He confessed, but he didn't seem to be too worked up over the matter.

"Gandalf asked if I would join and help, I promised him that I would do everything within my power to help the Dwarves of Erebor to reclaim their homeland." Allanna yawned silently,

"Aye, but the wilds are no place for gentle folk." Rolling her eyes, she looked at Dwalin.

"I do not recall the last time I was referred to as gentle." Dwalin slid his gaze to her and chuckled lightly,

"I have had my fair share of skirmishes Mr. Dwalin, there are scars to prove it." Allanna looked back up at the moon, closing her eyes and basking in the moonlight.

The dwarf watched her, examining her features and seeing that as much as she looked like any other normal man, her features also gave her a look of an elf. It was easy to see now that her features were illuminated by the light of the moon. Dwalin did not want to completely blame it on her being a woman, maybe it was the way all the Dúnedain looked. Allanna slowly rose to her feet and she stretched, her body certainly didn't look like an elf's body, she had curves where a woman should.

"Good night to you Mr. Dwalin." Allanna bowed slightly to the dwarf before she left his presence to seek company inside the hobbit hole.

Once inside the hobbit hole, she was greeted with the sounds of several dwarves snoring softly, looking in the extra rooms, she found that there were no space available for her to sleep for the night except for a small room that reminded her of a study, it had a day bed in it with books, maps and other articles neatly organized on a desk in front of a large window. Closing the door just enough, she began the task of removing her armor and accessories until she heard the door creak. Only her bare back was revealed to whomever had opened the door, turned her head slightly, she looked to see the younger of the heirs of Durin peaking in the door at her. His cheeks were flushed,

"Excuse me." He closed the door and waited.

Kili was flustered, he had just seen a woman in a state of undress. That was the first time he had seen the bare skin of a woman who was not a dwarf woman. The Dúnadan woman was not hairy as the dwarf women he was accustomed to, there seemed to be no hair on her body from what he had seen and it made him curious to see more. Allanna finished undressing and wrapped her body in her cloak, it covered her body enough so that only her legs would be visible.

"You may come in now." Kili slowly opened the door and was pulled into the room, the woman shut the door behind her and turned to him.

"Is this a custom I do not know of? Sneaking into a woman's room to see her in a state of undress?" Allanna accused as she paced the room and glared at the man.

"N-No! Not that I recall." Kili grinned as he saw that he had made the woman blush,

"I heard someone come into the door and I wanted to make sure it was not a burglar." His grin didn't stop as she finally sat down on the day bed, her long legs available to his eyes.

Kili took his time studying her, she had no facial hair like dwarf women did and he found it quite attractive. They were both silent, both studying one another as Kili stood up straight and she leaned back on the day bed. The dwarf was still wearing most of the attire he had worn at supper, he did not have a beard like other dwarves she had seen. All he had upon his face was stubble,

"I am Kili, brother to Fili and nephew to Thorin Oakenshield." He bowed to her and she nodded her head.

"Allanna of the Dúnedain, at your service." Folding one leg over the other, she watched him watch her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Allanna. You will be coming with the company?" Kili moved and sat at the small desk, the chair was almost dwarfed by his size, it was easy to see now how much taller and larger a dwarf was compared to a hobbit.

"I am." Allanna looked over to her weapons, both of which were standing against the wall.

"Staying in a hobbit hole is not something I wish to do more than once." She looked up at the ceiling,

"The walls are too smart for someone of my size." Allanna laughed lightly with a smile upon her face.

Kili looked around the room with with a slight grin,

"Indeed, this is a home made for hobbits, not for men or for dwarves." Kili had to duck when he came into the room, it wasn't much but the home was very lovely.

"You are sleeping in this room by yourself?" Allanna could see that he already knew her answer, so she propped her head up on her hand with her elbow on her knee with only the slightest of smiles gracing her lips.

"Am I suspecting that you wish to keep my company? I do not think that is proper master dwarf." Moving to stand, bending her back only so much so she could move towards the door.

"Good night Kili." Allanna opened the door and a grinning Kili stepped through the doorway but turned around and winked at her before she closed the door.

"So, uncle tells us your sixty-three. You have quite a beautiful face for someone so old." Allana looked down from her horse to see the eldest of Thorin's nephews.

Allanna smiled and rolled her eyes playfully,

"Dúnedain do not age as normal men do. It is the blood of the Númenóreans that gives us such long life compared to men." Allanna explained, the brothers (along with their companions) listened intently to her explanation.

"Not unlike dwarves. I may live to see 250." Allanna smiled as she saw Gandalf look back at her through the rain.

It had been raining since miiday but it was a light mist, nothing that would dampen their spirits. The dwarves joked, laughed and sung merrily, it was quite the sight.

"You use a bow and a short milady?" Kili asked,

"Which weapons do you prefer to use?" Fili added.

In the short time she had been with the company, Allanna had found that the heirs to Durin's Folk could be quite competitive when they wanted to be.

"I learned how to use a bow first then the sword. As to my preference of weapon, I would have to say that each skirmish is different so I do not favor either." The rolling hills were slowly giving way to the makings of mountains, Allanna had been through here not more than a year ago and she remembered a ridge that could hold all of them.

"Excuse me master dwarfs." Allanna rode forward to Thorin who looked at her questioningly.

"There is a secluded ridge not far from here, the rain will not last to this ridge. We can build a fire and rest for the night." Thorin slid his gaze from her as her hand pointed in the direction they should go.

"Then we will camp there for the night." Thorin moved onward as Allanna slowly fell back with her head bowed, she was only in the company to help the line of Durin seat itself upon the throne of the Lonely Mountain once more, there was no personal gain for her.

Gandalf had asked for her help and Allanna owed the wizard her life so she would do this for him, risk her life for these dwarves so that Durin's Folk had a home once more. Falling back considerably, she kept her distance from the rest of the company until Thorin found the secluded ridge she had spoken of. The company began to unpack for the night, the ponies were in sight so there was no fear for them running off or being taken by surprise. Allanna's roll was up against the rock face before she sat down on it, supper was made and eaten in silence except for the occasional complaint about someone having too much stew. Once supper was over, everyone began to become comfortable on their bed rolls. Several fell asleep while listening to the rhythmic snoring of Bombur, Allanna was not one to fall asleep so easily. Her back was up against the rock face as laid her cloak over her folded legs, her eyes slid to Bilbo when he huffed and stood up. Pretending to stretch before walking over to his pony, feeding her an apple and petting her snout affectionately, Allanna smiled softly before all of the members of the company who were awake looked out to the valley beneath them. A shrilling screech echoed several times throughout the air, Allanna tightened her grip on her sword.

"What was that?" Bilbo's eyes brightened in fear as he looked from Allanna to Fili and Kili,

"Orcs." Allanna spat out.

Thorin had been sitting on a rock, he startled awake and leaned forward to stand up.

"Orcs?" The Hobbit pranced over towards the fire, looking at the brothers and Allanna.

"Throat-cutters. Dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them." Fili took a few puffs from his pipe before his brother continued.

"They strike in the small hours when everyone's sleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Bilbo looked from Fili and Kili to out into the night, Allanna rolled her eyes at the brothers before they began to chuckle, however their chuckling was silenced by their uncle.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin moved from his rock and gave his heirs a stern glare,

"You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin's voice had an edge to it that sent shivers down Allanna's spine.

Kiili gave his uncle a pleading look,

"We didn't mean anything by it." Allanna looked to Kili who lowered his voice and head in shame, she held her hand out and put it on his arm, receiving a half smile from the dark haired brother.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin was irritated at his nephews, it was easy to see as he walked past everyone to go and stand close to the edge of the cliff by the ponies.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin moved towards the fire as everyone looked at Thorin with a look of sadness.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf King of Moria. But our enemy got there first." Balin sighed and leaned against the rock face, his eyes glazed over as he relived the memories of the battle.

Allanna had only heard stories, rumors about the battle but it seemed that everyone else was listening with rapt attention to Balin as he began to retell his story. Thorin visibly tensed as the story began,

"Moria had been taken by Orcs led by the most vile of their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began...by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince...facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against Azog. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin was not so easily broken." Balin smiled as he looked over at Thorin, the exiled King was still tense as Balin relayed the story, the time for personal grief had long since past for this King.

"Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy...had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead...were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king." Everyone was awake, looking at Thorin as the exiled King turned around to face his company.

Allanna was horrified yet inspired by the tale, for one man to have his grandfather and father taken from him in one fell swoop. It was heart breaking. The King moved forward with his hands together behind his back, the look of sadness in his eyes and grief upon his face but he held his head high and hid his grief as best as he could.

"The pale orc, what became of him?" Bilbo looked to Thorin quizically.

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin answered as he moved back over to the rock he had been sitting on before.

Allanna watched Thorin for a few moments before she leaned back against the rock face, moving so her cloak covered her from the cold that was settling in. The company slowly got back on their bedrolls, Fili and Kili, however, seemed to be in deep though. Laying down, Allanna curled into her cloak the King seemed to have a grief-stricken past, steeped in blood. Several of the dwarves were already fast asleep including Thorin when she felt a warm body move closer to her. Opening her eyes, she saw the back of a certain dark haired dwarf, rolling her eyes with a smile, Allanna let her eyes close and she slowly fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing of Kili.

The company was being pelted by rain, it had started not long after they had packed up and readied for traveling. It was heavy and hard upon the company and their horses, Allanna was more than fed up with the rain.

"Mr. Gandalf, can you not do something about this deluge?" Dori hollered over the rain, Allanna almost wished Gandalf would do something about it.

"It is raining Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf sounded just as irritated with the rain as the rest of the company.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf added quickly.

"Are there any?" Bilbo chimed in,

"What?"

"Other wizards." Bilbo was hanging his head to avoid as much rain as he could.

"Gandalf once told me there are five wizards." Allanna remembered Gandalf telling her about it when she was a child, she had loved to hear about it.

"The strongest of our order is Saruman the white, then there are the two blue wizards...though I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf had a thoughtful look upon his face,

"Morinehtar and Rómestámo were the blue wizards Gandalf." Allanna laughed as the wizard looked back at her with a grin.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Radagast the brown." Gandalf answered.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" Allana laughed at Bilbo's question, remembering how she had asked Gandalf the same question when she was a child.

"I think he is a very great wizard in his own way."

"Radagast is a gentle soul, he has a way with the animals. Gandalf told me that he lives in great forest lands to the east, keeping watch over it." Allanna explained to the Hobbit.

"And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf's voice sounded close to worry, which gave Allanna cause to worry.

"You know much about Gandalf milady." Fili observed as his pony came to trot behind her horse, grabbing the woman's attention.

"Indeed, I have known Gandalf since I was a child. He has ever been my friend and mentor since I was born." Allanna looked at Gandalf fondly, the wizard was too engrossed in conversation with Bilbo to pay her any mind.

"You are fortunate to have had a wizard counted amongst your friends." Kili moved his pony to behind his brother's pony.

"I do count myself lucky to know Gandalf. He has been a constant guide for me. Gandalf was the reason I did not stay back home and marry like I should have." Allanna grinned,

"If you're referring to the incident with Harld I had nothing to do with it." Gandalf looked back at Allanna sheepishly.

"Harld incident?" Bilbo looked back at Allanna as the woman laughed, her cheeks pink with a blush upon them.

"Gandalf here helped me escape my own wedding day." Gandalf looked away in embarrassment as quite a few members of the party looked at Allanna then at Gandalf.

"I did no such thing. All I did was put that fire out." Gandalf confessed.

"You were betrothed?" Ori gave her a confused look,

"That, Ori, is a story for another day."


	3. Trolls!

**I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and their follows! It means a lot to me! So, to show my love to everyone who has done this, I decided to put out the next chapter early!**

**Also, a special thank you to Dhalmi93. I've already started on that little one shot. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Both the ponies and the company were tired from the journey, two days they had been without a good, proper rest. Allanna was ready to fall asleep in the saddle, thankfully her horse had other ideas and would nip her in the leg if she started to doze. Thorin came upon the remnants of a farm house, it was abandoned and worn with only the barest of support keeping it standing. Thorin turned his pony to face the group,

"We will camp here for the night." A collective sigh of relief was heard from the company.

The company then took to getting the ponies and horses fed and taken care of as supper was discussed amongst everyone. Gandalf and Allanna moved into the destroyed home, examining it thoroughly.

"Fili, Kili, Look after the ponies, stay with them." Thorin told his nephews before turning and seeing Gandalf and Allanna looked at the inside of what was left of the home.

"Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going." Thorin slowly moved towards his two taller companions.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said to no one but Allanna listened.

It was tragic to think of what could have happened to the farmer and his family. Allanna turned to Gandalf, the feeling of unease had settled over her,

"Gandalf, we should not linger here. It has a foul feel upon it." Allanna turned to face Gandalf to see that he shared her feelings of unease.

"You are quite right my dear." Gandalf agreed,

"I think it would be wiser to move on." The wizard announced, knowing that Thorin was close enough to hear, it prompted the Exiled King to move towards the doorway,

"We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already Gandalf, I will not go near that place." Thorin spat as he moved further into the home, passing Allanna.

"Thorin, please, see reason." Allanna pleaded softly but received a glare from Thorin.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf followed Thorin only just and watched the stubborn king with Allanna shaking her head, she knew the answer to this whole line of questioning.

"I do not need their advice." It was no secret that Thorin had a distrustful and hateful attitude towards elves, no dwarf really did for the matter, but this Exiled King needed to see that he needed far more help than he was willing to receive.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf added but Thorin's face mirror his growing aggravation.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria and desecrate our sacred halls." Thorin growled angrily,

"Thorin, listen to reason, please!" Allanna pleaded again before his gaze settled upon her.

"The Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father." Thorin lowered his voice and moved towards Gandalf and Allanna, as much as he hated the Elves the conflicting emotions he felt within his heart were just as real.

"And you are neither of them. I did not give you the map and key for you to hold onto the past." Gandalf looked on the verge of hitting Thorin,

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin fired back and that was when Allanna stepped in, the men were close to being chest and chest.

"That'll be enough." Allanna pushed on Thorin and Gandalf to keep them apart but Gandalf didn't give anytime for anymore speaking between the two of them because he began to walk away.

"Gandalf!" Allanna hollered as she moved from Thorin, seeing the wizard walk past everyone.

"Gandalf, something wrong? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked as the company watched Gandalf walk past Bilbo.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf angrily told the hobbit.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf mumbled something else before walking off, the entire company watching him go with worry and tension written upon their faces.

"Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin seemed completely fine with Gandalf walking off and it concerned Allanna.

"Thorin." Allanna moved over to him as his stormy eyes turned up to hers, seemingly waiting for an argument to ensue.

"Was that wise? To provoke Gandalf?"

"I will not speak of this." He looked away from her as he spoke,

"Thorin, we need Gandalf-"

"All that I need is here, in this company." Allanna huffed and threw up her hands,

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!" Marching off, she needed to be alone for awhile, away from the dwarves so she could collect her thoughts.

"Uncle?" Thorin looked to see Fili coming towards him as his brother went to take some of the ponies far enough away that they could barely be seen but so that the company was not bothered by them.

"Will Gandalf and Allanna be back? She took her weapons with her." Fili looked after the woman who was disappearing into the nearby thicket.

"Help your brother with the ponies." Thorin commanded and his nephew did as he was told.

Thorin did not know if either of their taller companions would return, he could not regret his actions or his words, he was a King and had to act as such.

"You think they'll come back?" Kili asked his brother when he came back from speaking with their uncle,

"I hope so. The sun is beginning to set and it is bound to get dangerous is she is out there by herself." Fili grabbed the reins of two ponies and led them off.

Bombur was almost finished making stew when Allanna came back, she seemed to be calmer but her eyes told a different story.

"We were worried about ya lass." Balin commented as she came up to the ruined house.

The sun had since set, she had been gone for quite some time. Bombur called for supper and each member of the company grabbed a bowl and lined up for the stew Bombur had made.

"Thank you Balin, I just needed to clear my mind." She smiled but felt Thorin's eyes on her.

Bofur and Bombur chuckled until they received a glance from Thorin,

"He's been gone for some time..." Bilbo looked around at the darkened landscape, the only illumination was given by the moon light.

"Gandalf will come around. Always does." Allanna reassured the hobbit as Bifur handed her a bowl,

"Thank you Bifur." She gave the odd dwarf a smile to which he just nodded and nodded to her with a grunt.

After grabbing the stew, she watched Bilbo go to where the heirs of Durin were supposed to be. Eating away from the group, she kept an eye on her surroundings, surveying for something that could possibly sneak up on the company.

"Bombur, it's not a bad stew. I've had worse." Gloin laughed,

"Dori could have cooked it." Nori added and the company laughed.

"Hilarious." Dori sighed irritatedly as Allanna walked back over to the group.

Thorin was eating his stew silently until Allanna moved and sat next to him, she sat next to him but did not give him an idea on her mood. He had learned that she was able to conceal many things when she chose to, it was misleading.

"Are you in a better mood my King?" Thorin could sigh, her mood was still foul.

"I have said it twice and I will say it again. No, I will not seek help from the Elves." Thorin had assumed she would questioned him on his choice but when he looked to her, she did not seem to care about his answer.

"I did not ask you if you would seek the Elves for help, I asked if you were in a happier mood." Nothing escaped her sharp eyes, she was adept at reading others which did not always give him favor.

"No." Allanna nodded before lapsing back into silence once more and it wasn't until she spotted Fili and Kili running down from where they had been stationed to the house that she made any noise.

"Trolls. Trolls have gotten the ponies." Fili and Kili huffed together as they fought to catch their breaths.

"Bilbo?" Allanna sat up quickly and looked for any sign of the hobbit coming down as well,

"Grab your weapons." Thorin ordered, Allanna was right behind Thorin as he led the party through the thicket, as quiet as they could manage.

Once they found the Troll campsite, Kili was the first one out.

"Hold his toes over the fire, make him squeal!" Said one Troll, and said troll yelled in pain when Kili drove his sword against the back of the troll's leg, then squealed when Kili's sword hit the troll's shin and brought the beast down.

"Drop him!" Kili hollered,

"You what?" A troll looked at Kili in disbelief.

"I said, drop him." The trolls growled at Kili before Bilbo was thrown into Kili.

The rest of the group ran and attacked the trolls, each member trying to hit the troll's tough skin to bring the giants down to the ground. Allana fought besides Thorin and Fili, striking the trolls on their knees or their sides. Dodging flying dwarves and flailing trolls was no easy task, several times she was knocked to the ground with a dwarf on top of her or on her back. Trying to gain a foothold as she slashed and cleaved with all of her might, sticking one in the gut and ducking to avoid a fist, but also to release a troll's grip on a dwarf or two. Allanna gave a hit to a knee and a slash to the side as the ponies whinnied in fear, but when she turned one of the trolls grabbed Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" Fear and worry coursed through her but she would have been too late.

They rallied to Thorin when they saw the trolls holding Bilbo up, his arms and legs in their grasp, pulling only just to make a point.

"Bilbo!" Kili charged forward but Allanna grabbed him,

"Don't!" Their eyes all went to Bilbo,

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off." The only troll who wasn't holding Bilbo said but the company was still poised, ready for a battle.

Thorin was the first to stick his sword into the ground, the others looked at him in disbelief. Allanna threw down her sword and looked up at the trolls menacingly. The others followed suit and were taken by surprise when the trolls grabbed them and began to remove their armor. Allanna fought the hardest but was thankfully not put on the spit to roast, she lay in a sack with Fili on her legs and Kili on her chest. Everyone wriggled and waggled, arguing and yelling as the trolls talked about how to cook them.

"Wait!" Bilbo rolled and tried his hardest to get to a standing up position, when he did, the hobbit hopped closer to the trolls.

"You're making a big mistake!" He yelled,

"What?" The trolls looked at Bilbo in confusion.

"I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" The head cook troll asked as he moved closer to Bilbo,

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." There was a collective complaint at Bilbo's comment.

"What do you know 'bout cookin' dwarf?" The troll sized the hobbit up,

"Shut up, let the flugarburglarhobbit talk."

"The secret to cooking dwarf is...umm..."

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret." The troll impatiently said.

"Yes, I'm telling you the secret is...to...skin them first." Bilbo announced quickly, much to the dwarves dismay.

"What! Bilbo if I get out of here!" Allanna was about ready to kill the hobbit if only she could escape the sack,

"Tom, get me filletin' knife." The troll motioned for the other troll to give him the knife he spoke of.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skin on!" The troll turning the spit commented.

Bilbo looked to the side only just and Allanna happened to look in the same direction to see a very hasty Gandalf speed past with the sun slowly creeping up over the rocks.

"That's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." One of the trolls came over and picked Bombur up by his feet,

"Bombur!" The company collectively yelled,

"Nice and crunchy!"

"N-Not that one! He's infected!" Bilbo almost sounded convincing,

"What?"

"He's...got worms in his...tubes." Bilbo quickly said, the troll made a disgusted sound and dropped Bombur on Gloin and Kili's legs, eliciting a groan from the pile.

"In-In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites! It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo continued, Allanna looked at the hobbit in confusion, what was he aiming at?

"Parasites? Did he say 'parasites'?" Oin angrily asked Kili and received a nod from the younger dwarf,

"We don't have parasites. You have parasites!" Allanna rolled her eyes at Kili then looked to Thorin who looked at her.

Then she realized what Bilbo was trying to do despite the dwarves bickering, Thorin delivered a swift kick to Gloin and Allanna followed suit with hitting the two brothers that were laying on her. It caught their attention well enough. They all looked back at an almost stoic Thorin and Allan before looking to Bilbo and the troll.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin offered,

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted and the dwarfs on the spit joined in.

"I'm riddled!"

"Yes, we are, badly!"

The trolls looked at each other in disbelief before one approached Bilbo with an angry look upon his face,

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" The trolls growled,

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The troll poked Bilbo harshly.

"This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo looked at the troll offendedly,

"Fools?" One of the trolls spat.

"The dawn will take you all!" Everyone looked up to where the booming voice came from,

"Gandalf!" Allanna cheered.

"Who's that?" The trolls looked up to Gandalf,

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?" A troll pointed at Gandalf and was greeted with Gandalf's staff piercing the rock hiding the sun.

Screams of pain followed as the trolls surely turned to stone, their positions mirroring pain and confusion. Cheers of happiness followed the trolls turning to stone, Allanna couldn't have been happier even Thorin gave her a smile of relief. Once the trolls were complete stone, Gandalf dismounted from above and came down to help the company out of the sacks and off of the spit. Allanna saw no reason to redress in her armor away from the group, which earned her stares from Fili, Kili and their uncle. Once properly dressed, Thorin addressed Gandalf

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin questioned as he walked up to Gandalf.

"To look ahead." Gandalf replied with a short grin, Allanna moved closer and hugged the wizard.

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business but all in one piece." Gandalf hugged the woman on his front so she could let him go.

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin seemed relieved that Bilbo had played for time.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf looked at Thorin then to Allanna to blushed in embarrassment,

"I would have were it not for the foot in my back." Allanna looked to a chuckling Gandalf and Thorin before scoffing and rolling her eyes.

"Gandalf, I wonder..." Allanna started as she looked at the now stone trolls then up at Gandalf,

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf answered her unfinished question.

"Since when do mountain trolls come this far south?" Thorin looked to the wizard quizically,

"Ah, not for an age." Gandalf looked to Allanna,

"Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Allanna went wide eyed at Gandalf's suggestion, it meant more than anyone would ever know, Thorin looked at Gandalf, sensing the unease within the wizard and the Dúnadan.

"But they cannot move in daylight." Her eyes shifted from Gandalf to Thorin as she moved closer.

"Then there must be a cave nearby." Thorin looked around, if there was a cave that meant there was a possibility of more foul creatures coming from where the trolls had come from.

"I will scout around if I may." Allanna bowed to Thorin and he nodded but he did not let her go by herself.

It did not take long for either of them to find the cave the trolls must have used for safe passage during the daylight hours, all they had to do was follow the smell of troll. Allanna hollered for one of the dwarves to bring her a torch from the troll's cooking fire before anyone descended into the darkness. Waving her hand in front of her face, she tried to will the stench away as the company moved into the troll cave.

"Ugh, what is that stench?" Nori covered his nose as the company descended.

"That the smell of a troll-hoard master dwarf." Allanna replied as she followed behind Gandalf,

"Be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned as they continued onward, the sounds of coughing and dry heaving coming from the dwarves who had entered with the trio.

"I do not like this." Allanna whispered to herself,

"Agreed." Thorin knew she wasn't speaking just about the smell, the fact remained that trolls had come down from the Ettenmoors and crossed too far south, it did not sit well with them.

As the others seemed to delight in finding gold, Allanna kept close to Gandalf or Thorin, worry marring her features.

"What's that?" Allanna saw a shine that had reflected the light of Thorin's torch, she pointed where the shine was coming from and Thorin moved forward.

The pair saw swords, a half dozen of swords covered in spider web. Thorin picked one up after the other until a particular longsword caught his eye, setting his torch down safely, he lifted the sheathed blade and moved the blade from his scabbard, the glint of the sword drew Allanna in. Then picked up another sword that had a curve to it's blade, Gandalf moved towards Thorin to stand next to Allanna. Thorin handed Allanna the bigger of the swords and she pulled the sword only just from it's scabbard.

"These swords were made by no troll." Thorin commented,

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Allanna handed the sword to Gandalf and watched him study the blade before she looked to Thorin's newly acquired blade as he drew it.

"No, these were forged in Gondolin."

"By the High Elves of the First Age." Looking to Gandalf in astonishment, she saw his eyes were on Thorin, who was looking at the blade in disgust and he moved to place the sword back where he found it.

"You will not find a better blade Thorin. The High Elves saw to it." Allanna waited for Thorin to give, he looked at her and she nodded.

"I promise you this my king, the High Elves of Gondolin made weapons with no equals." She promised him and so he was inclined to believe her.

When they turned around, they saw the rest of the company filling a small chest full of gold and burying it. Moving past the dwarves, she looked at them curiously as Gloin looked up at her,

"We're making a long-term deposit." Allanna chuckled and shook her head at the antics of the dwarves,

"Let's get out of this foul place." Thorin commanded with the wave of his hand motioning towards the entrance, the company happily agreed, following their leader out of the cave.


	4. What is really going on?

** A little late on the update, I'm sorry. Life has a funny way of making things pop up and mess everything up. Enjoy!**

Allanna had had enough of orcs to last the rest of her days, running from them with only the help of Radgast. She had never been on the run like this for so long, especially by wargs being ridden by orcs. They were pinned against a small outcropping of rocks, Kili and Allanna fired arrows as fast as they could but it was not enough, then Gandalf disappeared and the mood soured. The plains were far and wide, Allanna knew them well enough to know that the hidden entrance to Imladris

"Where's Gandalf!" Dori yelled as he readied his weapon, the orcs on wargs, drawing ever closer.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin replied as the group slowly backed towards the outcropping of rocks.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin hollered as everyone drew their weapons.

Allanna turned to look back at the rocks and saw Gandalf pop up,

"This way you fools!" He yelled and motioned for them to follow him.

"Move! Quickly, all of you!" Thorin helped each dwarf down the slope into a small cavern area,

"Go! Go! Go!" He pushed each one as they past, Allanna falling back slowly to shoot at the orcs on wargs.

One pushed past her, knocking her down but Thorin was quick to cut it down. Stumbling onto her feet once more but seeing Kili farther out than herself.

"Kili! Go!" She screamed loudly, the man turned and bolted straight for her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him.

Fili dropped down first then Allanna and Kili, Thorin was the last. The company backed up but kept their weapons at the ready until the sound of a horn drove them to look up in confusion and wonder. Allanna could hear the sound of hooves, a screech of pain sounded and an orc dropped through the entrance, sliding down to stop in front of the company. Thorin knelt down and pulled the arrow out of the orc and grimaced,

"Elves." He spat out as he looked back at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked as he looked down a pathway then back at the company.

The pathway was at the back of the cave, Allanna knew all too well were she was at now. The Hidden passage to Imladris

"Follow it of course!" Bofur told Dwalin before following Dwalin.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said as he looked to Allanna with the barest hint of a grin upon his lips.

The rest of the group followed Dwalin through the passage until they came out to see the beautiful valley below. Looking on, the company was bewildered at the sight before them, a beautiful valley lush and full of water and elven buildings, the waterfalls had always given her a sense of peace.

"The Hidden Valley of Imladris." Allanna announced as she looked to Bilbo who looked up at her,

"In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf moved past Bilbo, towards Thorin.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said with a smile.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." Gandalf looked to be reminiscing as Thorin turned to him with a glare.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy." Allanna looked to Thorin then moved towards him.

"Thorin..." She warned lowly,

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf defended,

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin could not deny that they needed rest and replenished supplies but Allanna could see he wanted nothing to do with the Elves.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf waved Thorin on and so they began their descent to the Hidden Valley.

The company was alight with cautious excitement while Allanna could only keep looking back to Gandalf, thought she knew they had needed Lord Elrond's help, she was not so sure that this would be the best for her. Thorin would surely be angered by this visit. She walked across the bridge to see the statues of old and turned to see Lindir walking down the flight of stone stairs to greet them.

"Mithrandir. Lady Allanna." Allanna swore she flinched when Lindir called her, turning to see Lindir, Gandalf greeted the elf.

"Ah. Lindir." Lindir bowed his head happily to both Gandalf and Allanna.

"_We heard you crossed into the valley. I am surprised to see Lady Allanna with you Gandalf." _Lindir smiled to Allanna and she nodded to him.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf's voice took on a serious tone as he spoke to the elf.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir told the wizard before reaching a hand out to Allanna, she extended her hand and clasped his, letting the elf bring her hand to his lips.

Lindir had been one of the many elf men who were smitten with her, she did not think that twenty years away would change that.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf looked to Lindir quizzically as Allanna pulled her hand from Lindir's gently, feeling eyes burning into the back of her head until a horn sounded.

The same horn that had sounded when they had dropped into the hidden passage, everyone turned to see riders coming down the stairs to the veranda where they were. They all wore beautifully crafted armor riding steeds of white except for one. Thorin called to close ranks and Allanna was shoved into the middle of the group who drew their weapons as the elven warriors circled them. Riding a black horse, Lord Elrond looked to Allanna then to Gandalf.

"Gandalf." His voice was the same as she remembered, a stern but caring tone.

"Lord Elrond. _My friend."_ Gandalf bowed to the elven Lord,

"_Where have you been?" _Gandalf asked his long time friend,

"_We've been hunting an orc pack that came up from the South. We slew a number of them near the Hidden Pass." _Lord Elrond dismounted and came to hug his friend dearly.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Lord Elrond moved and gave Lindir his sword as he looked at the company of dwarves with Allanna in the middle of them, looking at Elrond apologetically.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf confessed, Thorin moved forward as the horses moved.

Allanna moved forward as well, Elrond extended his hand to her,

"_You have been gone for far too long Allanna." _Elrond watched her hand come into his and he pulled her close, into a hug that told more of affection than friendship.

"_I did not mean to stay away for so long my Lord." _Kili watched Allanna melted into the hug, a surge of jealousy sparked within him, surprising even himself.

"_Of course you did not." _Lord Elrond looked at her knowingly, she could never hide from any of the elven leaders, she was too predictable for their sharp elven minds.

Lord Elrond let go of the Dúnadan woman and turned to greet his guests,

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin." Lord Elrond addressed Thorin but it seemed that Thorin was at a disadvantage.

"I do not believe we have met." Allanna saw Thorin give Lord Elrond a critical eye but he seemed at a loss as to whom he was actually speaking to.

"You have you grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain." Thorin's eyes flickered in surprise momentarily,

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." The Exiled King's words were meant to be insulting, Lord Elrond saw this but only looked at Thorin impassively.

"_I invite you into my home, food and rest will be awarded to you." _Allanna saw the shift in the dwarves attitude,

"What did he say? Does he offer us insult?" Glóin stepped forward only just to growl out his sentence through his beard and the rest of the dwarves stood by their companion and reached for their weapons.

"No, my friends, he's offering you food." Allanna defended happily.

The dwarves turned to each other and talked in hushed tones to one another while sliding glances to their host. Looking back at Elrond fully, Glóin seemed to have amended his thoughts,

"Well, in that case, lead on." Lord Elrond and Gandalf smiled and made their way up the stone stairs, leading their guests further into the Hidde Valley of Imladris.

"So, how do you know our gracious host milady?" Fili asked asked Allanna as he came to walk beside her while his brother listened intently nearby.

"Lord Elrond and I...well..."

"Here, sit. Food shall be brought out us." Lord Elrond motioned for the dwarves to sit and they obeyed, Allanna was seated next to Gandalf who sat on the elven lord's right.

Once the company was settled in, food was brought out to the table and the softest of music was played by several severing elves. Allanna was surprised by how thankful the company of dwarves were, even if they were wary. Wine was served a long with the meal and conversation between the company.

"So, tell me Thorin Oakenshield, how is it that you came to know my daughter?" Lord Elrond asked and Allanna immediately stiffened at the question and the company directed their attention at Allanna.

"Your daughter?" Thorin growled out low as his eyes shifted to Allanna, casting her as the betrayer.

"Allanna was readily accepted as a child of the elven leaders. Her father had taken the mantle of ranger long before she was born, her mother died giving birth to the woman before you. Thaln could not take care of his babe and so she was given Sanctuary within the Elven Realms. Allanna spent close to fifteen years with each of the elven rulers, I was last before she left to seek out what remained of her family." Lord Elrond looked Allanna and saw that she was looking at him fondly, his information had softened the blow to the dwarves but Thorin still seemed wary.

"Each of the elven rulers?" He asked,

"Lord Thranduil was first, Lady Galadriel second and Lord Elrond was the last." Allanna answered, drawing Thorin's attention and saw his eyes wondering at her.

"No, I did not know of your father or your grandfather. I was but a child, a babe when I stayed with Lord Thranduil." Allanna remembered Thranduil's love for her, he cared for her as if she had been his only child.

Allanna seemed to fade from the conversation after that, she ate in silence as Lord Elrond told Thorin and Gandalf more of the swords they had found in the troll hoard. Fili and Kili watched the emotions played across her face while their uncle was only briefly aware of her plight. The dwarves complained about the food while Lord Elrond looked briefly to his foster-daughter, seeing the pain there.

"_May I be excused father?" _Allanna voice was soft, barely heard over the complaints of the dwarves about the food, but Lord Elrond's eyes met hers and he nodded to her.

Removing herself from the table, all three of the heirs of Durin watched her leave the veranda,

"You have to forgive Allanna, Thranduil had tried to keep her hidden from the world. He was loathe to let her come to Rivendell when it was time. Her only comfort was the knowledge she gained from her stay." Lord Elrond watched his foster-daughter disappear, to her old room, he surmised.

"_Allanna had been spotted near the skin-changer's home no more than a year ago. Thranduil had inquired about her well being since he is the only one she has not seen again." _Gandalf told Lord Elrond, this was new information the elven lord had not know about.

"_Thranduil wishes his daughter returned to his home." _Elrond looked to his friend.

"I've heard several elves saying that Allanna belongs to your house...Lord Elrond." Fili said, receiving a look from both his brother and uncle.

"Allanna belongs no more to Arnor and the Dúnedain than she does to my house master dwarf. However, her ancestors are my kin and it has been said by not only myself but others that she bears a strong resemblance to an elf." Lord Elrond looked to Fili then to Thorin,

"Lady Galadriel once said that she looked very much like your mother, Lord Elrond." Gandalf looked to his elf-friend to see that Elrond had known of this.

"_For the striking appearance and wisdom my mother had, Allanna carries all of that and more. She is more alike an elf than what Galadriel had foreseen."_

Allanna huffed, her room was exactly as she had left it when she had left Rivendell. Lord Elrond had kept it clean for her return, knowing that his home was the one place she could not bear to be away from for long. Seeing the cliffs and the waterfalls reminded her of why she had wanted to stay but the uncle she was left with in Arnor wanted her home to marry. Leaving her room after she dressed in a soft blue dress, she walked through the halls until she heard the laughter of dwarves as wood broke loudly, the moon lighted her steps as she moved closer to the sounds of joy and laughter. Until, the soft words flowed through her mind then her steps became fast. Following the directions given to her, she found Gandalf and Lord Elrond walking up the winding stairs to the platform that over looked the entire valley. Speeding past both her mentor and the elven lord, she came to the top and saw the beautiful, tall, silver woman standing on the precipice of the platform.

"Lady Galadriel." Tears of happiness formed in Allanna's eyes as the woman turned around, facing her and smiling softly at the Dúnadan woman.

"Allanna." Her voice smoothed over Allanna's body like fine cloth.

Moving forward, Allanna embraced Lady Galadriel as a daughter would embrace her mother. Galadriel smiled and embraced Allanna,

"_If I would have known mother-"_

"_Hush child, a mother knows all, sees all." _Allanna had always felt that Galadriel could have been a mother to all with how loving and compassionate she could be.

"_Take care child," _Allanna leaned into the elf-woman's touch upon her head,

"_Dark times are ahead. Be prepared." _Allanna nodded as Lady Galadriel moved her hand from Allanna's hair to her cheek, kissing the other softly.

Lady Galadriel let go of Allanna and watched her leave, her eyes never leaving the disappearing form.

_"She grows in beauty and strength each time I see her." _Lady Galadriel looked to Elrond and Gandalf as they came to the top of the platform.

"Lady Galadriel." Gandalf was surprised yet humbled by her presence,

"Mithrandir."

Allanna was still smiling when she came to find the dwarves laughing and cooking meat over a fire made from elven furniture. Thorin was sitting up against a wall on a day bed, watching the fire as Bifur tried to cook a leaf of lettuce over the fire. Rolling her eyes happily, she looked to see Kili looking at her with a smile that made her blush. Looking away from Kili, she looked to Thorin who was looking at her, he slowly stood up moved towards her and motioned for her to walk away from the merry group. Thorin walked next to her with his hands behind his back,

"You planned with Gandalf to come here?" Thorin's voice wasn't accusing in any manner, that gave her hope for the conversation.

"I did not. Gandalf hadn't spoken to me about coming to Rivendell at all, I did not know where we were going until we reached the plains." Allanna didn't look at Thorin, he could see that her mind was elsewhere.

"I wish to speak about your time with the elven king Thranduil." Thorin commanded softly,

'No." Allanna quickly said, the fear and uncertainty in her voice made him pause as she sat down on a stone bench.

He sat down beside her and waited, Thorin could be a patient man when he needed to was clear to him that she was nervous and upset about her time spent with the elven king. Standing up, she paced angrily near the bench.

"He was not mean or cruel by any means to me, Thranduil was kind to me. Cared for me." Allanna turned to Thorin, there was a shadow of sadness in her eyes.

"Thranduil cared for me as one would care for their flesh and blood. I remained within his kingdom, never allowed to venture out into the Greenwood. I was treated as if I were a precious gem to be kept hidden from the world. I learned much but saw very little while I lived within his home. If I had stayed any longer I am sure that I would have to marry into the Woodland Realm." Rubbing her forehead, Allanna finally sat down.

"I felt like a prisoner in his home." She confessed, it did not shock Thorin, the elven lord Thranduil was not like this Lord Elrond he had met today.

Allanna looked at Thorin, several emotions passing through his stormy eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought for several moments before his eyes snapped to hers and studied her for a moment. She was briefly aware that his hand had moved to her thigh, it was an intimate touch but as soon as it came, it was gone. An odd sensation came over her as he withdrew his hand, the touch had felt the spot where his hand was burning. Thorin's hand had been very warm, warm enough to be felt through her dress.

"I bid you good night my King." Allanna said to Thorin, it gave him leave of her so that he could go and collect himself before the morning.

Thorin bowed his head only just as he moved form the bench and walked away, his mind was clouded with thoughts that a King shouldn't have about a woman who was not of his kind. Frustration had been gone from his mind when he touched her but when he came to see reason, he had pulled away from her. It was clear there was confusion written on her face but Allanna couldn't shake the feeling that it would only progress from there.


	5. Left Behind

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to give my thanks to each and everyone of you that reviewed, favored and followed not only this story but also Dwarves Love Ladies and myself. :)**

Allanna leaned on the railing overlooking one of the many waterfalls in the Hidden Valley of Imladris, it was beautiful in the moonlight and she felt truly at peace within the safety of it's lush greenery and it's peaceful waters. Rivendell was one of few places she could count on her hand that she truly enjoyed being at. Lord Elrond had always been a voice of reason a long with Lady Galadriel but her mind was plagued with thoughts of the Greenwood. Her heart missed Legolas and Tauriel but Thranduil was someone she had and would avoid at all costs. Staying away from the Greenwood had been harder than she had originally thought and now that she knew that the company would have to pass through the Greenwood to get to Erebor. Rubbing her arms, she sighed and hung her head. Allanna wondered what Thranduil would do if he found out that she was helping Thorin Oakenshield, would she have to face his wrath or would she be forced to stay in the Greenwood to appease the Elven King? All of these thoughts raced through her mind and it worried her to no end what could happen.

"Lady Allanna?" Her emerald eyes moved to the sound of the voice, Fili peered around the corner and then slowly moved towards her.

Still wearing armor, he came closer to her, seeing her the look of confusion and sadness upon her face. Fili came and leaned his arms on the railing beside her but did not comment on her emotional state.

"This is a beautiful place. Very serene." His eyes turned to her before his body turned to completely face Allanna,

"It is. I loved being here and I still do, I've never been more at peace than I am when I am here." Allanna sighed and moved back from the railing and looked down at Fili.

"Though I am weighed down by thoughts." It was easy for Fili to see hat she was burdened by her own thoughts but he said nothing for some time before he gestured for her to sit down on the nearby bench.

Smiling, she let him grab her hand and move her over to the bench so they could sit together on it. Once seated, Fili folded his hand together and leaned back to relax on the seat then he turned his face up to hers with a grin.

"Tell me about what troubles you." Fili's voice took on a tone of command, one she was sure he had practiced time and time again for when he would have to rule, but it also soothed her.

"I fear what will happen if we come close to the Greenwood, I know it is called Mirkwood now but it still troubles me what could happen if I am caught within the borders. Thranduil would take offense to my presence within the company of Thorin Oakenshield, I do not expect to be treated as kindly as I once would have been." Sighing softly, Allanna placed her chin in her hand as her elbow rested on her knee.

Her eyes looked to her feet for several seconds before she sat back up straight then Allanna looked to Fili with a soft smile upon her lips,

"Thank you for listening Fili, it means a lot to me to you did." Fili flashed her his signature smirk as one of his golden brows raised.

Looking at her with that smirk, he rolled his eyes playfully at her before taking her hands in his, examining her hands within his own. Despite years of fighting and using her hands, they seemed so soft and small compared to his own large, callused hands. Fili thought they were beautiful hands, ones that needed to be doted upon, ones that he found he desired to be touched with. Seemingly, oblivious to Fili's thoughts until his eyes came up to meet hers and a madness seemed to overtake him because he stood up took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Allanna was surprised by the sudden kiss and stiffened, but she melted into the kiss for a few moments until she gently pushed Fili back from her. He did not fight her movements and sat back down next to her, looking at her as he waited to see her reaction. Surprise, confusion and another emotion he could not quite name were written upon her face then sadness as she slowly stood up.

"I am sorry Fili, as an Heir of Durin...I cannot return your affections. I am sorry." Allanna fled the overlook before Fili could say anything to her.

Morning came too quickly for Allanna, sleep hadn't come easily to her and when she had finally fallen asleep, her dreams were not peaceful. Blinking as the sun rested on her face, she slowly sat up and looked around, remembering that she was in Rivendell. Allanna moved from her bed and she stepped outside of her door, the sun had been up for some time already but it had just moved high enough in the sky for the sun to shine into her window perfectly. Shutting the door to her room, she changed into her armor and strapped her weapons to her person before she left her room and made her way to Lord Elrond's study. Reaching Lord Elrond's study, she found that Lord Elrond was dining with his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, his twin sons. The twins were up to greet her happily as she was pulled up into their arms separately. Allanna held them both in her arms, she had missed them greatly in her time away from the Hidden Valley of Imladris.

"Come, sit with us Allanna. We have sorely missed your pleasant company since your departure." Elrohir smiled brightly at Allanna as his twin bade her to sit.

Removing her weapons, she set them aside and sat down at the table with Elrond who seemed to be in deep thought. His sons sat on either side of Allanna, she had been smitten with the twins since she was old enough to understand what happened between a man and a woman but Elladan and Elrohir were out of her reach just as the Heirs to Durin.

"They left before dawn." Allanna sighed as she took a crust of bread and spread butter and honey over it as she always had.

"Yes." Lord Elrond's eyes lifted to hers just as she had lifted hers to his.

"I suspected as much." Silence was not known to dwarves as it was to the elves.

Eating her bread, she thought long on what she would do now that the company had left her behind. Elladan and Elrohir watched her closely as she ate in silence, contemplating on what she would do now that the company of Thorin Oakenshield had left her behind.

"Walk with me, I wish to know what is on your mind." Lord Elrond stood up and motioned for her to follow, Allanna did not refuse.

Elladan held up another chunk of bread with butter and honey smothered over it, Allanna took it gratefully, kissed the twins on the cheek and ran after Lord Elrond. The Elven Lord was not too far ahead and so it took Allanna no time to catch up to her foster-father.

"Lord Elrond?" Allanna looked at him questioningly.

"Do you plan on following Thorin Oakenshield?" His question was direct as ever, he could always see through her, which is why she never wondered where his sons acquired that ability from.

"I feel that I should mi-"

"Allanna." His voice was soft and demanding towards her.

How could see continue to try and hide from the elven leaders, they had long since stopped being her caretakers but her family.

"Father, I do feel that I should see this quest through until the end." Allanna felt as if she was pleading for him to let her go after the company, as if she was a child again for him to protect.

"Thorin Oakenshield and his heirs seek to steal you away." It was a statement that pained her heart greatly,

"Father, I cannot stay behind. Elladan and Elrohir..." Sighing, she looked forward as she walked beside him until they came upon the pathway with Isildur painted on the wall opposite of a stone guardian, her arms outstretched with the shards of Narsil laying on a cloth.

"I know of your affections that you hold for Elladan and Elrohir." There was a sadness to his voice that she could not bear.

"Father, I would not take one of your sons from you. I am...I am not of royal or noble blood, I am not fit to be a wife to either of your sons." Allanna knew her place in the world and although it saddened her to think of it, she knew that her destiny would be to eventually marry to a man she did not love and have children.

"Time will take you away from this world one day. This saddens me deeply, you are as much a part of my house as my own children." Lord Elrond bade her to sit on a bench nearest the painting of Isildur defeating Sauron.

"Lady Galadriel left a letter for you, Elrohir and Elladan have already seen to reading it and so now you much read it for yourself." Lord Elrond seemed to produce the letter from the air as he handed it to her,

"Know that this letter has reached many eyes and ears before it came to you, keep that it mind." He warned.

Allanna looked to Lord Elrond before she opened the letter and slowly began to read it, hearing Lady Galadriel's voice in her mind as she read the letter.

"_My Dearest Child,_

_Know that this news has been in discussion since you were brought to our attention. Your father had begged and pleaded for years until his death. Lord Elrond was the first choice by your father but he could not bear to see you age as Men do. Thranduil cannot see you as a child of Man as Elrond and I do. It was with a heavy heart that it was decided that when the time came, you would become a member of my family, my house. Your status as a member of my house, my kin, will be revered and honored wherever you go. Gone will be your duties to the __Rangers of the North__ and to Arnor, and in their place you will find you are now Allanna of __L__othl__órien__."_

Allanna covered her mouth with her hand as tears crept into her eyes, her hands left to her sides as she wept. Elladan and Elrohir came walking down the hall to comfort her,

"Before you leave for Lothlórien, I have something I must ask of you." Lord Elrond looked at Allanna then his sons,

"Name it and I shall do it." Allanna confidently looked up at Lord Elrond and wiped her tears away.

"None must know." He warned.

"Aye, I miss the lass." Dwalin agreed as he looked to Bilbo.

Bilbo felt like it had been years since they left Rivendell and Allanna, it had been Thorin's command and his company followed the order. Since leaving, the Heirs of Durin had seemed less of themselves prone to fits of irritability than before.

"Her cooking sure was good." Bombur groaned as he remembered Allanna's cooking in his mind, making his stomach growl in protest, he rubbed his belly to settle it.

Bifur spoke but his words were unintelligible except for a few words Khuzdul before hanging his head in sadness. None would admit that Allanna's presence had changed them and their moods often when they were down, she was an able warrior and a great companion. Each member had enjoyed her company in a different way. Allanna had always tried to communicate with Bifur despite that the axe to his skull had made it quite the daunting task, Balin had loved their conversations about tales of lore and old pathways to secret places, Dwalin loved trying to spar with her, Bofur and Allanna loved joking around with the others together, Bombur and her shared a love of food, and Bilbo loved talking about his maps and books. Allanna was well versed in many things and always seemed to have an answer for any question she was asked.

"Oh aye, she was a fine lass." Bofur frowned as they climbed a particularly slippery grassy hill.

It had rained the night before, making their trek harder as they climbed the hills, slipping on their fronts several times before reaching the tops of the hills and cliffs.

"I am sure we will see her again, she cannot be too far behind us." Bilbo suggested but very few shared his enthusiasm.

"I want to hope she will come after us." Fili confessed to Bilbo as she walked close to the Hobbit, his lips in a frown.

"She will, I'm sure of it!" Bilbo told Fili excitedly,

"I hope you are right."

Allanna ran her blade across the neck of the orc who was in her grasp, his head was separated from his body and the black blood covered the front of her armor and cloak. Slamming her blade into the ground, she removed it and let the dirt absorb the blood of the orc. Looking back at the small scouting party that had followed her after leaving Rivendell, she spat on the ground by their dead bodies. The horse Lord Elrond had given her stood nearby, waiting for his rider to acknowledge him. Moving to the horse, she mounted it then looked back at the three orcs laying on the ground with the evidence of her sword upon their bodies then she turned and headed further into the forests of Lothlórien. The sunlight had long since crept through the trees and their leaves, illuminating everything the greenery brilliantly, bringing to life the creatures and plants alike. It was not long before she felt eyes upon her and so, she dismounted her horse and began to walk. It wasn't long before she was approached by a small group of Galadhrim, Haldir was leading the Galadhrim in front. Bowing to Haldir, he bowed to her as well out of respect.

"_Haldir, it has been too long since I have last looked upon Caras Galadhon and the friends I have here." _Allanna smiled and received a slight smile from Haldir, he was exactly as she remembered. His golden hair still offset by the brown in it and his blue eyes still seemed to pierce her very soul.

"_It has been too long Allanna."_ Her eyes moved from Haldir to see his brothers, Rumil and Orophin come walking forward, she embrace each of the brothers happily.

"_Too long!" _Rumil told her as she winked at her,

"_Come, I am sure Lady Galadriel is waiting for me."_ Allanna motioned for the brothers to lead the way and so they did.

"_What have you done since you left Caras Galadhon my lady?" _ Orophin questioned as they walked through the forest with the brothers very close to her, seemingly guarding her from danger.

"_There are stories I could tell you that would have you laughing for days Orophin. However-"_

"_Stories are for another time my lady, there are pressing matters to attend to." _Rumil and Haldir looked forward, Allanna had been deep enough in Lórien but it was still some time until they reached Caras Caladhon.

"_I have missed these trees." _Allanna sighed as she remembered the day she had left Lórien, it was raining that day when she had left.

Haldir and his brothers had been kind enough to see her off, she remembered weeping like a child as she left.

The feel of the forest hadn't changed even if she had but it seemed to recognize her as if it had known her since birth, this was her home now and for the rest of her days. It was an odd feeling to be apart of something as grand as the elven life that she was now entitled to.

"_You look overwhelmed my lady."_ Haldir pointed out, he was right of course, but Allanna was hard pressed to admit it herself.

"_There is much to take in Haldir, I was thrust into a position I did not know I was supposed to be in." _Allanna frowned a little, knowing what would be needed of her was only the beginning.

She would have to marry eventually so that she may assume her role as future leader of Lothlórien, though Allanna knew that she would never live to see those days but her children would carry on for her.

"_Have you chosen a husband yet my lady?" _Allanna stiffened at the question posed by Rumil, his eyes gazing, assessing her reaction.

Shaking her head at his question, she took time to think about it. Would Lady Galadriel want her to find a husband soon or would the Lady of Wood want Allanna to find herself a mate when she was ready? These thoughts plagued her mind as they continued to walk.

"_I would be honored if your considered me as a suitor my lady." _Allanna was surprised and it was evident on her face as she turned and looked at Orophin, a blush crept up onto her cheeks as she nodded meekly.

This was all new to her but now that she was formally recognized as kin to Lady Galadriel Allanna surmised that man would seek her hand but did she really know what love was? Allanna wasn't so sure she knew what love was. The rest of the journey was quiet for which Allanna was grateful for, she needed time to think without interruption. Caras Galadhon finally came into view and her body, soul and mind relaxed at sights and sounds of Caras Galadhon. Her feet knew where she had to go, over the Deep Fosse and her eyes looked up to the trees. Lights from the stair ways and the flets were brightened as the sun slowly dropped low in the sky but were not bright enough for a man to pass through without tripping over. Thankfully, her eyesight was better than a man's but not as great as an elf's eyes. Once across Deep Fosse, the rest of the border-guards left her, all except Haldir and his brothers who escorted her up to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's flet at the center of the elven city, atop the highest mallorn tree. Lord Celeborn was reading a book in a chair on the balcony as his lady wife met her visitors at the entrance to the joined flet.

"_I did not expect you so soon Allanna, my child." _Lady Galadriel put her soft hands on the sides of Allanna face and touched their foreheads.

"_I should have come sooner." _Relishing the affectionate gesture from her foster-mother, she slowly opened her eyes as the soft hands of the Lady retracted from her face to clasp in front of her.

"_There is much that burdens your mind. Come, we have much to discuss."_ Allanna followed Lady Galadriel with Lord Celeborn joining them.


End file.
